fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hacker
Summary The Hacker '''is a original character created by EliminatorVenom. Alberto Grimm is a brazilian man of asian descent, and he was one of the best hackers on the world, until, on a dream, he had a glimpse of the nordic runes. Even after his awakening, the runes were still very clear on his mind, and he became obssessed with them. After researching the runes and the nordic "mythology" for years and years, Alberto discovered that the only way to understand the runes - the cryptic code of the universe - was by enduring enough pain, so he could understand the true meaning of life amidst the sea of pain. His obssession made him accept that, and he managed to get certain chemicals that, once ingested, caused outworldy pain and had the possibility of killing, if one took too much of it. He measured the quantities that he drank the chemical so he could experience the maximum of pain without dying. After days doing that, and almost mad to the pain, he finally understood the runes. He soon discovered that he could manipulate them, and that, combined with his hacking abilities, made him surprisingly powerful. Appearance and Personality Alberto is a thin, average-sized caucasian man with slight asian traits (Such as the eyes), diffuse blue irisis and short black hair. Alberto was shown to always have a unsettling, confident smile across his face, and he rarely changed that expression. Alberto is, all-in-all, a sadistic man. While it is obvious that he is amiable, funny and charismatic, he is also very brutal, sadistic, overconfident, arrogant and greedy. He is so overconfident about his own power that he faces any foe without any hesitation, even people such as Infinitrix are attacked by him with little hesitation (Although, on Infinitrix' case, he quickly learned to fear him). Alberto is not especially courageous nor cowardly, and while he may be very evil on a sense, he is very loyal to his own team on another sense. Powers and Stats '''Tier: High 4-C | High 3-A Name: '''Alberto Grimm. '''Aliases: The Hacker. Origin: '''-- '''Gender: Male. Age: '''26, but he is immortal to age. '''Classification: Human Hacker and Supervillain. Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Manipulation, Hacking, Information Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Casualty Manipulation, Intangibility, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Telepathic Immunity (To a degree, his mind can still be read), Knowledge Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Flight, Super Senses, Ressurrection, Control over Life and Death, Healing, Elemental Manipulation, Volatile Manipulation, Nothingness Manipulation, Living Anomaly, Barrier Creation, Absolute Burning/Freezing, Summoning, Telekinesis, Shapeshifting, Survivability, Telepathy (To a degree). | '''All previous powers on a much larger scale, God-Mode, Regeneration (High-Godly), Word of God. Attack Potency: Large Star Level+ '(Capable of creating black holes with energy output that dwarves supernovas; His gravity-crushing attacks were shown to reduce massive stars to mere "energy rubble"), '''certain abilities ignore conventional durability. '(Abilities such as Kill and Void ignore common durability) | 'High Universe level '(Stated to have infinite power by multiple characters; He can keep up with Anti-Matter), '''certain abilities ignore conventional durability. (Much more potent than before) Speed: MFTL+ '''(At least several octillions faster than light on travel speed; Can blitz gods; Can block attacks that go at trillions of times faster than light) | Unknown, (It is obvious that he is much faster than before, he also managed to move on a place where time and space didn't existed. Yet, he was hit by MFTL+ beings as well), 'Infinite speed via Value Modification. '(He can increase his own speed as much as he likes on a 3D level) 'Lifting Strength: Class 1; Galactic with Barriers. '(Can casually push cars around, by himself; He can move the Ultra Star, that has the same weight as a entire galaxy) | Unknown; Universal with his barriers. (Can hold the entire universe with his barriers) 'Striking Strength: Class XMJ '(A punch of his destroyed a Planetary Chain). | '''Unknown, but much higher than before. Durability: Human Level by himself, at least Multi-Solar System with Barriers, (He can create barriers that do not even shatter with Tribute's Judgement Impact; On a instance, he managed to contain the explosion of a galaxy with his barriers, altough they only blocked the explosion waves when they were already weaker than when it originally exploded) regeneration and ressurrection makes him almost impossible of being killed. | High Universal, '''(Capable of resisting Anti-Matter's strongest anti-matter blasts, and he endured a punch from the ultracharged Punishing Hand) '''regeneration and ressurrection makes him almost impossible of being killed. Stamina: Limitless. '(Cannot tire) '''Range: Universal. '(Can affect anyone on the entire universe, as long as he knows the person's name) '''Standard Equipment: Laptop: ''The Hacker carries a laptop around when not in combat, that amplify his universal hacking capacities by massive levels. That laptop can process any information instantly, and it completes terabyte-heavy downloads on attoseconds. It also has infinite memory capacity. ''Cellphone: ''The cellphone have the same properties as the laptop, with just the computer accesories changing to the cellphone apps. '''Intelligence: '''Genius-level; Incredible hacker, master at most academic subjects, knowledge of the nordic runes, major knowledge from most mythologies. Can increase his knowledge via certain powers. '''Weaknesses:' Extremely overconfident and arrogant, his durability is still human, can be KO'ed. | Even more overconfident and arrogant, but he is now immune to K.O. and his durability isn't human anymore. Feats: - Capable of fighting Anti-Matter to a stalemate. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hacking: The Hacker's main power is simply the fact that he can hack. However, since he fully understands the nordic runes and knows how to manipulate them, he can hack them as well, even without a computer or cellphone, making him a extremely dangerous foe. ''- /noclip: With this hack, The Hacker becomes completely intangible. He can pass through all solid, non-solid and spiritual matter/non-matter/things, and he can ignore such attacks. And he can still attack the enemy, despite being intangible to them. The Hacker can control the level of "intangibility" to certain things, such as becoming tangible to the ground only, and to the air only. ''- /kill: ''This command is a very advanced death inducement skill. The Hacker can instantly kill anyone just by wanting to, by making the "Kill" command. The death is simple, with all vital functions simply ceasing to function. It affects on conceptual (By switching the concept of "life" and "death" of the enemy), physical (The brain, heart and everything else simply stops working), spiritual (The soul simply leaves the body) and mental levels (It makes the mind believe that you died), all at the same time, making this technique almost impossible of not working. ''- /void: ''It is very similiar to the "Kill" command, on the sense that it normally kills the enemy instantly. Void instantly creates a singularity sphere around the person/being that won't affect anyone else, no matter the size of the singularity sphere is. It destroys space and time around and inside the enemy, re-creating it once the singularity sphere re-appears. It is instantaneous, but can be properly ''avoided ''with teleportation on the exact moment. ''- /mute: This power silences anyone who is targeted by it. While it is rather useless on many situations, it can completely nullify telepathy, voice-based powers and etc. /mute is so powerful that it managed to dispel a illusion casted by Nyx. ''- /freeze: The target of this attack becomes suddenly encased by a big cube made of a substance that is similiar to ice. That substance is almost unbreakable, being equal to Alberto's own durability. People that are frozen, however, can still use telepathy, talk, and use their powers. They just can't move anymore. ''- /tp: ''The Hacker can teleport anyone on the universe at will, not being limited by teleporting only himself. However, this teleportation isn't interdimensional, and he can't access other reality planes via this teleportation, unless he knows the name and appearance of however is on the other plane of reality. ''- /summon: This hack allow The Hacker to summon any weapon, beast, object and object on the universe, as long as he knows its name and appearance. He is extremely creative with this power, creating flights of stairs to reach a tall place, and spheres of Anti-Force to repel the Godforce off from Odin. ''- /fly: With this hack, the Hacker can fly, without any limit or restriction. People who have seen him flying often say how ''easily he slips through the air. The truth is, while he flies, he can walk, swim and climb on substances that normally he wouldn't be able to. Debug Mode: This is, by far, the deadliest technique on his arsenal. He opens a blue, 15 x 15 screen ahead of him, that contains all the informations of anyone that he wants, including power, how much of their brain they are using, the powers that they are using, their weaknesses and everything else. He can set the values of each thing to any level. For example, if he sets a specific hax (Say, time manipulation) to "0", the person will become unable to use it for a day (More if it is used outside of combat). He can set a projectile or melee attack to "0", altering the cause/effect rule and making the attack don't happen at all, or he can set the damage to "0", so it is the contrary, with the effect being erased, and he can set their brain or heart to "0", killing that person. He knows all the effects of all projectiles and attacks, and has absolute information about the enemy while this is active. Luckily, someone fast enough might be able to snatch it off of his hands, or they may destroy it with any Planet Level hit or something that negates durability. Others Key: Base | Gamemaster Mode/Godmode Notable Victories: N/A Notable Losses: N/A Inconclusive Matches: N/A Category:EVenom's Pages Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Void Users Category:Criminals Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Glass Cannon